


I Can't Wait To Come Home For Christmas

by expiredlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, Traditions, liveshow, solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredlove/pseuds/expiredlove
Summary: "'Are you gonna see your family for Christmas?' Yeah, like, as late as I can possibly get away with doing that."Dan isn't really looking forward to going home for Christmas, so Phil comes up with a solution to make the holidays a little bit more bearable and fun.





	I Can't Wait To Come Home For Christmas

"'Are you gonna see your family for Christmas?' Yeah, like, as late as I can possibly get away with doing that," Dan answered one of his viewer's YouNow questions. He scrunched his face up in a fake smile afterwards to make the words seem a little bit less heavy. People knew that Dan wasn't extremely close with his family and he didn't want to worry them or make them think that his relationship with his parents and brother was troubled, but everybody knew that their bond wasn't exactly cordial either. Of course he loved his family and that feeling was mutual, but compared to any other functional family, his own one seemed to be a bit distant and cold. His parents loved him, but never truly showed it in the ways that Dan wanted them to show it. They never gave him the attention he craved so badly and after he had left his old family home and moved to Manchester, it was like his family had completely moved on without him. His little brother Adrian was still young when Dan moved out, so his parents dedicated all their time to raising him, leaving Dan with quick voicemails and short texts every once in a while. Dan usually didn't care too much, but during Christmas time his gloomy feelings usually grew a little bit stronger, which is exactly why he was dreading visiting his parents.

After he had said his goodbyes to a few of his fans and ended his liveshow, he closed his laptop and let out a deep sigh. Phil looked up from his spot on the other side of the living room and took off his headphones. When Dan didn't say anything and just stared straight forward instead, with an expression that looked so dismal and tired, Phil got up and sat down next to him on the couch. He placed his hand on top of Dan's, but barely got a reaction.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Phil tried in a soft voice. Dan was still staring straight ahead, but did let his head fall onto Phil's chest and let out another deep sigh. 

"It's nothing, really. I just don't really feel like going home for Christmas. I don't even know why I'm calling it home, when I am home right now. I just don't want to go visit my parents, you know how I get when I'm around them... I know they love me, but somehow they always manage to make me feel like I'm unwanted in what is supposed to be my own house, unwanted in my own family."

Phil sighs and strokes Dan's hair softly, hoping that the repeated motion would make him feel a little bit better. "I know, Dan, I know..."

"I just wish you could be there with me, but we can't really invite both our families to our place now, can we?"

"No, it's a little bit late for that, Christmas is in a few days," Phil says and shakes his head.

"Plus, our families barely know each other, so that would just be really awkward."

Another silence fell over the two of them, until Dan decided to speak up again. "The worst part about all of this is that you're leaving tomorrow and I will have to spend half a week sleeping on my own in a bed that was meant for two here at home, and the other half with my family, trying to come up with a conversation topic that isn't the weather."

Phil suddenly stopped stroking Dan's hair and stayed quiet for a while, before turning his head to Dan and saying, "So why don't you just come with me?"

Dan rolled his eyes. They had discussed this countless times before, but this 'solution' to their problems never turned into more than an idea, a faraway dream. Dan couldn't just abandon his family at Christmas and celebrate it with the Lester's, even though he really wanted to. His family was still his family and he didn't want to mess up that fragile bond that they had together even more by ditching them on Christmas, the holiday that was supposed to be all about spending time with family and loved ones. Phil seemed to know exactly what was going on in Dan's head, so he decided to explain himself a little further.

"I'm being serious, Dan. You could come with me to Isle of Man and spend some time with me and my family. We could celebrate Christmas Eve with them and you could finally be part of all our traditions. My mum has been trying to get you to celebrate the holidays with us for years, so why don't you? Everybody would be so pleased to have you there. It always feels a bit strange and lonely to celebrate Christmas without you. Mum's got dad, Martyn's got Cornelia and I'm supposed to be with you, but you're always so far away. Maybe this year we can do things differently?"

Dan's heart ached a little at the idea of spending Christmas up North and experiencing all the weird -but mostly endearing- traditions that Phil always told him about. It was honestly all he could ever wish for, but his heart also ached for a different reason. "But what about my family, Phil?"

"Well," Phil started off, excitedly squeezing Dan's hand, "You could go visit them on Christmas Day and spend a few days with them as well, right? That way you'd be spending Christmas with both sides of your family. Doesn't that sound like a good solution?"

Dan contemplated it for a while, but stayed silent, which definitely wasn't the response Phil was hoping for, so he added, "I would even come with you to visit your parents if you really wanted me to."

"Really?" Dan asked and turned to look at Phil.

"Really," Phil answered, and this reply earned him a big hug and a long, soft kiss.

"Then I guess it's settled, this will be our first proper Christmas together."

Dan couldn't stop smiling and immediately re-opened his laptop to book a last minute ticket to Isle of Man. He would have to adjust his schedule to fit his new plans, but he didn't mind that much. For the first time in nearly a decade, he wasn't just excited for Christmas because of the festive drinks, pretty lights and cosy sweaters. This time, he was also looking forward to what Christmas is really about: spending time with the people you love most.


End file.
